


Breakfast Disaster

by Sunny_2004



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_2004/pseuds/Sunny_2004
Summary: Hey my guys! I had this idea of a cooking disaster and how Jason Todd would react to it. This was how I imagined it would go. I got this idea, because I am terrible at cooking and baking. If you guys liked this, please send me requests because I would love to write you interpretations of certain ideas. Thank you Loves! please enjoy.You can checkout other fanfictions like this on my tumblr blog. sanjayyyy-13





	Breakfast Disaster

Third Person P.O.V: 

The sunlight streams through the window and splays itself along Jason Todd’s sleeping figure His hair tangled in all direction, his lower body was covered with thin bedsheets, and his torso was bare. He slowly started to waken, as he absorbed the warmth of the sun from outside. He moved his arms on top of your pillow, only to find that you weren’t there. But as he rose he heard the familiar music that you played every morning. He smiled to himself and went to greet you. 

(Y/N) P.O.V:

Make him breakfast in bed you said he will enjoy it you said. What were you thinking. You couldn’t cook eggs to save your life. Where did this sudden desire to cook for your beloved boyfriend come from? You surveyed the mess you made. Pancake mix on the pan, nope. But pancake mix on the walls, ceilings and floors, check. Broken eggshells on the ground, Yup. And to top it all off, you had spilled orange juice on literally all the counters. You heard the familiar sound of Jason’s footsteps along the hall. Shit, what am I gonna say? You think. 

“What the hell, (Y/N)?” Jason says, with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Oh hey babe! I was trying to make you some breakfast in bed.” You reply with a nervous laugh. You drank in the sight of his disheveled hair and bare torso. He was only wearing sweatpants and he looked so hot. “You know you can’t cook. Why the sudden urge?” He asks while trying to get to you and avoid the mess you made on the floor at the same time. “You know, I was asking myself the same thing about 2 seconds ago, when literally everything burst to flames” you say while gesturing at the burnt toast. He chuckled and came up to you. “Babe, it’s okay. The only problem is we are gonna have to clean all this mess up.” He wraps his arms around you waist and licks your nose which has pancake mix on it. “mmh, the pancake mix is delicious” You laugh and fall into his embrace. He pulls your chin up and kisses your forehead. 

You feel something cold and runny go down your back. You shriek and he laughs at you. You realize what he did, he had taken a handful of pancake mix and shoved it down the back of your shirt. “You piece of shit” you shriek as you grab a handful of pancake mix and throw it at his head. Unfortunately you miss and end up hitting the cabinet behind him. “That was close, (Y/N). You should stop otherwise you will have to clean up more of a mess” he says. “HA HA you wish. You have declared a war.” You reply with a huff. You grab another handful of pancake mix and chuck it at his bare abs. You got him. You grab another handful, but this time he is in front of you and grabs your hands and puts them behind you back.

He laughs at you and looks deeply into your eyes. You can see every detail of his face now. The curve of his cheeks. The way his nose perfectly drops down. You could count the lashes he had on each eye. His deep blue eyes bore into you.“(Y/N), I love you more than anybody could” he says with such passion. “Impossible, I believe that I love you so much more… well actually I love pancakes more than you” You say with a mischievous smirk. He smiles and kisses you once more and all the mess you made in the kitchen is long forgotten.


End file.
